warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brineminnow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Brineminnow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 20:28, October 7, 2009 hi hi welcome to the wiki [[User:Redclaw7|'Redclaw7']] 20:28, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I don't know how to make a siggeh sorry but if you ask someone they might make one for ya --[[User:Redclaw7|'Redclaw7']] 20:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Hi, "Brineminnow"! Wow! Hi! :D The hall's going under construction again? The Blockhouse Bay Primary or Intermediate? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] --Intermediate. Nice to see you! :) From, Brineminnow. Oops, I'm going to edit your talk page, then. From, Brineminnow. Also Also remember the song facination heres the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8UxX5STKL4 [[User:Redclaw7|'Redclaw7']] 20:33, October 7, 2009 (UTC) well cool love the new siggeh [[User:Redclaw7|'Redclaw7']] 20:35, October 7, 2009 (UTC) do you like music? --[[User:Redclaw7|'Redclaw7']] 20:41, October 7, 2009 (UTC) quite random You're welcome-eth! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:58, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Minnow A minnow is a fish, I think it is small. -LeafwhiskerLeaf of Ever Changing Hi! HEY BRINEMINNOW!!!!--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 01:15, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hi, Brineminnow, nice to meet you! As for your question, what do you mean that Evening got blocked? Do you mean on Warriors Wiki? Because she never got blocked on here, she just quit :( . --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 22:10, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, and I know you were friends with Eveningswift. I blocked her because she was being disrespectful and she didn't want to come on the Wiki anymore. I know how you feel; she was my friend, too, and I feel sad and sorta bad for having to ban her. But the good thing is that it's not a permanent ban, and once it's over she can come back if she wants to. Sparrowsong 22:17, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Sorry you feel that way. Sparrowsong 22:33, October 21, 2009 (UTC) oh um...on WW , she was banned 4 3 days cuz the admins said she was too "chatty" ...I think I was the one bein chatty...--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 22:50, October 21, 2009 (UTC) X3 oh LOL, I guess......any ways...nuthings up ...meh..(I didin't type much 'cuz I forgot what you said X3--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 22:56, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Dorth says well dorth says bye--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 23:04, October 21, 2009 (UTC) she has to go so....kk Re: Hello!!! I think I should tell you what a minnow is..... a minnow is a small fish people sometimes use as bait to fish with. The funny thing is that I'' don't know what brine is! Confusing.... Clover 23:22, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Whoa hold up! I didn't bann Eveningswift! Dude, she QUIT, she didn't get BANNED. She just said "Whatever, I quit! Happy Peacesong/Sparkheart?" and she quit, though we all begged her to stay. Please don't accuse me of anything, because I'm your admin. And also, I'm not "mean"! LOL who told you that? Maybe Eveningswift was so peeved off at me, she decided to start spreading rumours? Wow [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire' ]] Happy Halloween! 23:27, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey sorry for being snappy, I just have a natural sarcastic personality. Try asking Eu, and GB from WWiki and they will tell you the same thing. Tell Eveningswift that I said, "Happy Halloween! And I miss you!" :) [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 23:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Warning I saw what you said on Bracken's talk page, as well as a few others. Brineminnow, that was extremely immature and rude of you. Do not talk about other users that way behind their backs. This is your only warning; if you do something like this again, you will be banned. And if you don't like it here, there's no one stopping you from leaving. Very sincerily, Sparrowsong 15:43, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Uhhhh... Yeah she quit, I asked GarbageBag on WWiki and he said he had nothing to do with it. So do you know where you can contact her? I really miss her. [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 01:07, October 23 2009 (UTC) Hey, now I saw what you said on other user pages. That hurts.... how would you feel if someone called you blind, mean, and rude behind your back? Huh? Now tell me, what is the problem here? [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 13:59, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Brineh what's up.....-looks- ohh.....-shakes head- well, whatever. How is the world of Brineminnow?--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 14:30, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Court Please go to Project Security and join us in the case. Read what people have been saying about you on the talk page, and come to the court as I have accused you. The case will take place on November 8, 2009. HawkfireTalk! 00:25, November 7, 2009 (UTC)